moralorelfandomcom-20200214-history
Christina Posabule
Christina Posabule (born October 2, 1992) is Orel's female counterpart. She is a type of Protestant who forgives debtors in the The Lord's Prayer. Personality She is sweet, kind-hearted, and seems to be similar to Orel in every way: cheerful, sociable, optimistic, humble, good-hearted, and having deep faith in God. Despite her parents' mutual grudge against Orel's parents, her feelings for him remained unchanged as did Orel's for her History In the episode, "The Lord's Prayer", her family moves into Moralton, becoming the new next door neighbors of the Puppingtons. She and her family go over to the Puppington's house for dinner, where she and Orel immediately hit it off, exchanging gifts and quizzing each other on Biblical facts. Unfortunately, when it's revealed that their respective families say different versions of the Lord's Prayer during dinner, she is forced to leave the Puppington home and is forbidden to consort with them. She and Orel both like each other but aren't supposed to because their parents say that they're too different. She is also physically punished by her father, leading one to believe that her relationship with her parents is much like that of Orel's. Both rebelliously snuck out at night to meet, however Orel decided it was best they not see each other (mainly because of the fear of the consequences Reverend Putty told him of going against his traditions). Her family immediately moves away from Moralton, unintentionally switching their son and Christina's brother, Block, with Shapey Puppington. She was the only one in the Posabule family to notice, at first, but it was not until "Numb" that Shapey was returned. When the Annual Arm's-Length dance comes around, Orel decides to go and invite Christina to go with him. Christina is shown to be happy to see him but before they can talk more, Christina's still-embittered father shuts the door on Orel. With the help of Stephanie, Orel helps sneak her out and go to the dance with her. Christina is seen happily dancing with Orel, holding each other while the rest dance at arms length In the final episode "Honor" she and Orel are seen happily married with two kids (a 3-year-old girl and a 12-year-old boy) and puppy, a stark contrast to their parents who are most likely still miserable as is Orel's. Family and Relationships *'Art Posabule: '''Art is her father, not much is known about their relationship except that he uses spankings as a means of punishment. *'Block Posabule: Block is her little brother. She and Orel are the only ones who can tell the difference between him and Shapey. Like Orel, she cared deeply for her little brother. *Orel Puppington: She and Orel both have a crush on each-other, but aren't allowed to see each-other because they're "too different", however Orel takes her to the Arms Length Dance and it is revealed in "Honor" that they will eventually get married in the future *Poppit Posabule: Her mother, not much is known about their relationship but it can be assumed that it's similar to that of Orel and Bloberta. Appearances Season Two *The Lord's Prayer: Christina and her family move into the neighborhood but immediately move away. Season Three *Closeface: She and Orel go to the Arm's Length Dance together. *Honor: '''Appears as Orel's wife in a flash-forward to adulthood. Gallery christina1.jpg|Christina sees Orel christina2.jpg|Smiling at Orel christinaposabule.jpg|Meeting officially chrstina.jpg|Holding hands christinashy.jpg christinaholding.jpg|Sneaking Away to the dance olderchristina.jpg|Older Christina in Honor married.jpg|Orel and Christina happily married puppingtonfamily.jpg|Adult Christina and Orel's family christinalone.jpg|Waiting for Orel Theposabules.jpg|Christina and her family praying with Orel's family Category:Female Characters Category:Children Category:The Posabules Category:Characters Category:Parents